kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Van
The Van: Interactive Chat Experience. Almost seems like you're actually chatting with real people! Coded by: UltimateChaos Collaborated with Kongregate Dirty jokes and reasonable debates are present. You've been warned. __TOC__ Rules * We adhere to the spirit of the Conduct Guidelines, but are generally pretty relaxed. If you haven't read them, please do so. * We have no tolerance for Chuck Norris; mention of him is not welcome in The Van. * The song "Friday" by Rebecca Black is hereby banned - so sayeth Dia and so shall it be. * "Giggity giggity goo" has been banned with a fiery vengeance. * No role-playing in The Van. * Caps lock is not the cruise control for cool. * We have no tolerance for tasteless jokes about race, religion, rape, etc. If you wouldn't tell it to your 90 year old prudish grandmother, don't say it here. * We have free candy inside History The Van is one of the oldest (first generation) chat rooms on Kongregate. damijin created the room in December 2006, naming it after his previous channel "Damijin's Van." Through 2007, The Van was very popular and home to many moderators. When Ducklette became a moderator in June 2008, many regulars left The Van to her new room, Feed the Ducks. The Van was rendered mostly modless. solprovider took over the Van in June 2009. In December 2009, the room became ownerless. The Van came under the ownership of frankiesmum in January 2010. In May 2010 ownership was given to UltimateChaos, and still exists as a mature and fun room with plenty of active regulars. Woohoo! Culture We have Vannites from all across the globe! The majority of the regulars hail from Australia, North America, and Europe. Glossary * Gay - Happy. No alternate definitions allowed. * Imp - An Impossible Badge. * Subhuman - Any human under the influence of substances decreasing cognitive abilities. * Shenanigans - A gathering of Vannites off-Kong, usually in TinyChat, usually involving alcohol and always involving general insanity/hilarity. By special invitation only. * Trool - A troll that drools. * Troolette - A female trool. * Troolie - A trool that has decided to make The Van his/her home. * Vannite - A resident of The Van. Characteristic Conversations * Books - Many of us are diverse readers. * Food - The mods love sushi, and mentioning it will make them hungry. * Games - Games are awesome! Badges and challenges are, too. * Innuendo - It's epic. Very epic. * Movies - Many members are movie-loving fanatics. Remember to play nice! * Music - Random quotes in conversation are often song lyrics. Try to catch them all! * Politics - We have the ability to discuss things without resorting to flaming. * Rhyme game, see rules below. Rhyme Game #Someone throws out a word that can be rhymed, like "roar". #Players then throw out words that rhyme with the first word (e.g., door, core, boar, soar) without repeats. Only the final syllable matters, so "decor" would also work. #The game is over when no one can come up with unused rhymes. #Life moves on. Owner UltimateChaos - The supreme overlord of badges. Moderator(s) diabolotry - She talks, sometimes. HookedonOnyx - Technically pornography. Kintay - "Not sure". Weaponizes puns. Wandering Moderators damijin - Former owner of The Van and a welcome sight. Vannites Our much loved or much hated regulars. Wiki Coordinators Those others who have volunteered to edit the wiki/make changes: *PainKillaX - MIA *TheIdleProphet - MIA *Wolfey180 Gaming Gurus Level 40 and higher. Only those who are truly mad will get recognition here. 2313231231 - Retired Guru. He's busy with his numbers. CrazedTroll - Was a troll before it was cool. dani_death - Never sober fictional entertainer and biblical author of his own lies. evilraven452 - Evil feathered friend of the Van. FunkyLeprechaun - Resident Gleek. HookedonOnyx- Still technically pornography. PeRpLEXED - Competitive Pollinator. sirenofthedead - "Queen of The Van". Our Dicthunary and Thethauruth. stryph - Watch out for the Snorlax SyrianMafioso TheIdleProphet - Resident representative of the Grammar Gestapo. tj2mag - The Van's 'pontiff-icator.' UltimateChaos - Would have fixed the US economy by now if there were badges for it. ulture - Quiet statesman. windigo663 - Extraordinarily lesser-liked popular LONGER-time Vannite. Alay - "you are a sub-human waste of atoms" Regulars Over a month and still here and active! * 111111111576 - We just call him Numbers. * 1337Modder - Has a new nailgun since penguins can fly again. * Agatio230 - You can be a greenname now. * Alexiothemidget - Midget of the Van and our very own reformed troll. * Apocalypstic Pudding. *Aumoe - Swoops in to give Love to the Troolies. * Baukwolf - Chat killing specialist. * BlametheVodka - Responsible for 99.7% of all shenanigans. * BeingStoopid- * blobbosezhi2 - Bouncy Lump Of Bioluminescent Bulging Orgasmic Sensuous Emo Z Hat Interested in '2' ™ * diabolotry - Easily distracted by shiny things. * DrZaius * drzoidberg01 * forgotten_dage - Finally remembered to add this one to the list. * JylmuRaouls - Van's very own Jackie Chan lookalike! * Kamikaze839 - Resident smart-alec. Also, doesn't get the "suicide" part of a suicide bomber * L5RSamurai - Still grieving over the deaths of Ronald Reagan and Billy Mayes. * nevetsthereaper * PainKillaX- I ♥ Boobs -- Currently on a top secret mission for the CIA. *Raina/Rellian - Rellian the Alcohol. *SlvrStchdCrow - I am a velociraptor at heart. * trebach - How hard can it be? * Kintay- The man with the phallic tusks. * VampyreLover - Official greeter and evil Girl Scout. * Wolfey180 - The Van's newest whipping boy. Missing In Action Inactive and missed. * 2SloJoe - Diffuser of Trools #2 * ActiveUnique - * Blakegame - Feeds on Imp Badges * damijin * Dilume *EvilGhandi - Boozehound *KnightBlood * Karrmah - Dia's Etwin and self-proclaimed gypsy. * malthusis *Opec *Phantom92 - Anti-troll Extraordinaire * Reverendhongry - "No, I'm not that kind of reverend." * Valthacius - "Don't take life too seriously. It isn't permanent." * Ziarn * Kyru - Fresh as tuna. Van Challenges All new Van Challenges have arrived! Challenge #1: Finish Globetrotter XL! 1st: manna1 2nd: diabolotry 3rd: L5RSamurai 4th: Blakegame Challenge #2: Slay 200 demons in a single game of Boxhead: The Zombie Wars! 1st: Blakegame 2nd: UltimateChaos Challenge #3: Reach 10 KM on "Dead on Time" mode in Road of the Dead! 1st: UltimateChaos 2nd: lovkiller Challenge #4: Endure 3000 missiles in MAD: Mutually Assured Destruction! 1st: TheIdleProphet 2nd: diabolotry Challenge #5: Score 100 points in Multitask! 1st: UltimateChaos 2nd: JylmuRaouls 3rd: TheIdleProphet 4th: Shadz1 5th: ReverendHongry Challenge #6: Score 100,000 points in Tarnation! 1st: UltimateChaos Challenge #7: Rack up 300 kills in Thing-Thing Arena 2 No winners Challenge #8: Sacred Seasons 2 (Join the Guild) 1st: UltimateChaos (Adira) 2nd: TheIdleProphet (Derision) 3rd: evilraven452 (Graveman452) 4th: JylmuRaouls 5th: Kaos999 6th: Ziarn 7th: ImYourFan (janyvak) 8th: LR5amurai (Porkins) 9th: RandomFace (Randoms) Challenge #9: Complete the Uneasy levels in Fold! 1st: cayh Challenge #10: Choose Claire as your Promoter when you start a new char in Dragon's Call! (and help Van guild get started) Dragon's Call is a newly badged MMORPG. I want to try to get a guild set up on Server 3, so join server 3, and make sure you type in the char name "Claire" under promoter. We can do it! (Everyone who adds me as promoter and helps create a Van guild will get mentioned on the wiki) Challenge #11: Reach a distance of 15,000 meters in Epic Coaster! 1st: Wolfey180 This is the first challenge we've had for some time now, so it's going to last a month and EVERYONE who completes it will be listed. Yay! FAQ Wait, what are "Van Challenges"? Van Challenges are special challenges for regulars of the Van. They will typically consist of earning an obscure badge on Kong or achieving some feat or high score in a game created or worked on by Van regulars. How long do we have to finish each challenge? These challenges typically (but not always!) run a week long each time. Everyone is encouraged to participate. What do I get if I win? You will feel like an awesome accomplished Vannite! In addition to that, the first seven winners of each challenge will get a mention on the wiki page. Exciting stuff! Who is playing? Van regulars who will most likely be in the chat room are the only ones competing. I'm not a Van regular, can I still win? While the winners I'm posting will only be the first seven Van regulars, we'll usually allow you to become a regular if you've completed the challenge and want to be one. If not, you can still participate, chat, and have fun! l don't want to be a regular, but can I still be listed as a winner? Sorry, no. So you're going to be selecting badges from new games like Kong already has? Or will there be challenges for non-badged games? Generally, the challenges that will be selected are from badges/achievements that most people haven't earned. Usually, they will be pulled from older more difficult badges on kong, but we could mix it up. Also, games that Vannites have developed may also be selected. I won! What do I do now? After you earn the badge, leave a whisper with UltimateChaos (me) on my profile telling me you've earned the badge. If you've won, you'll be listed on the wiki! I already have the badge, can I still participate? Of course! Although this competition is geared towards those who have not earned the achievement or feat so far, you are still welcome to join in if you've already done so. However, having the badge doesn't mean you win automatically. You'll have to replay the challenge and take a screenshot of your victory. You can then upload it via Photobucket or other uploading sites. Leave a whisper on my profile with a link to the screenshot (Please include your computer's time display (date is even better) if you can. I hate you. I love you! SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM Only admins and moderators may participate in competitive spammer silencing. Quotes and more Famous Phrases * sagacioussaga: Aumoe Aumoe Aumoe :-D * Aumoe: saga saga saga * "What's going on? I'm lost!" - everyone who doesn't pay attention to chat * If you're not confused, you're not using The Van properly. - * "Don't mess with saga, bad things happen" - Aumoe, Cardshark_14, bookdragoness * slayer122678 - so i herd u lik pickled peckers * 12rjk18: The Van: Thinly Veiling Innuendos Since Whenever Memorable Moments *TheIdleProphet - asl is something AOL kids used to say before they talked to each other about things they've never been involved in before. *Blakegame - imagine the filter is running one way and your swear word is running straight towards it. You press another u so your swear word takes a left turn and dodges the filter sending it straight to the chat—Definition of filter dodging. *L5RSamurai: Roses are red, violets are blue, Muhammad was Muslim and Jesus, a Jew Category:Deleted chat rooms